


Safest with You

by Totalspiffage



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, art smuggler isabela, no smut just mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspective during a visit with Hawke, on the morning Isabela has to leave her behind again for a heist. Modern AU, art thief Isabela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safest with You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just such a slut for Hawkebela. 
> 
> Anyway, this just popped into my head. I needed lazy morning cuddles fic. One day I'll stop doing sappy introspectives. I really wish I had the patience to make this a multichapter fic because god knows the F/F in this fandom needs some good cute AU multichapters, but ANYWAY. (feel free to steal the idea if you want, though)

Isabela woke in a familiar bed. She was used to strange ones, she was used to new things, not this. She was even used to waking up next to people, as she’d done today, but the warmth next to her was just intoxicating in a completely different way. Isabela wound herself back around Hawke, her unwitting anchor, despite everything.

Hawke sighed and Bela leaned up a little just to watch her sleeping. Hawke was sprawled next to her in the large bed of her uptown apartment, long limbs in every direction, and Bela was on her side of the bed, taking up remarkably little space for once. Bela hadn’t ever had a side of the bed before, not for her own. But this was hers. Hawke slept on the right, and Bela on the left. She had a dark red towel set that was meant for Isabela in the bathroom. A spare toothbrush Isabela had laid claim to. Hawke kept mango juice in the fridge for her. In the morning they’d wake, have amazing lazy morning sex, shower, and drag each other to the kitchen for food. It was what they did when Isabela was around.

And somehow, that little piece of certainty in her life was just so comforting.

_God, when did this type of shit get to you,_ said a part of her brain as her hand slid through Hawke’s short black locks. Her hair was slightly stiff with day-old styling creme, the texture smooth against Isabela’s palm. Hawke made another sleepy, contented noise, and Bela felt her insides clench with fondness. She was staring down at her lover, sighing over completely unremarkable things. Like the fact that she never took her makeup off before bed. Her eyeliner was smudged out from the creases of her eyes and Isabela knew the pillowcases would bear the traces until laundry day. The skin of her neck was mottled with hickeys from frantic reunion sex a few days before and they were starting to turn yellow around the edges. Isabela made a mental note to leave more behind as a reminder.

“Mm. Bela?” Hawke said groggily, and Isabela felt like she’d been caught, her hand pausing its slow caress of her hair. “No, feels good.” Isabela continued and Hawke sighed again, this time consciously.

“Morning sweetcheeks.”

Hawke yawned, and a squeak rose from her, unbidden. That was something Isabela loved too.

“‘s too early.” Hawke’s morning voice cracked, it was lower than usual and Bela thought it was the sexiest thing she could ever hear.

“I have to go today, love.”

Hawke grumbled, turning over to face Isabela just to tuck herself against Bela’s chest, “Can’t I come?”

Isabela chuckled, continuing to rake her fingers through Hawke’s hair soothingly, “And miss the very important things happening here? Never. Ticket’s booked, babes. Gotta be in Istanbul for a pickup by Wednesday.”

“Right. What’s it this time?” Hawke’s voice was muffled, and her voice vibrated deliciously on Isabela’s skin.

“Some artsy hookahs or something. I wasn’t paying much attention. Should be simple. I’ll be back in no time, darling.” She wasn’t sure if she was cheering Hawke or herself up more by saying that.

“Selling here? Mm. Glad. I’ll miss you.”

There it was, that feeling that hung in the air between them. Hawke felt like home in every sense of the word that should have always had more meaning to Bela. Safety, trust, _love_.

She sighed, “I’ll miss you too, sweets. I’ll bring you back some good coffee. Or something.” Her mind raced with ideas. _Maybe a ring. A Necklace. Something expensive. Something to match the piercing blue of her eyes when she looks up at you from between your legs._

“Bring me back _you_ and I’ll be happy.”

Isabela leaned down, a hand on the back of Hawke’s head, guiding her gently from her place on Isabela’s chest. She kissed her lover soundly, the soft feel of Hawke’s lips against hers a welcome comfort from the scary, exciting, unfamiliar world she usually lived in.

She knew she could fly to England, smell sausage rolls, and think of Hawke’s mother’s cooking. She could run to Japan and the cherry blossoms would remind her of the soap Hawke liked to use. She could go to a locked vault filled with priceless treasures and the smallest of them could provoke the thought of the woman half a world away hanging on her late-night calls. She knew it because it happened every time.

This was home, and Isabela had finally, despite it all, accepted it.

She’d always come back.

(The safest harbor of all was with her)


End file.
